Hogwarts go to Muggle school
by lovingHP
Summary: My First Fan-fiction Please read Not completer They all Go to Muggle School will make it really good I promise
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is my First Fanfic so please don't go hard on me I might not update a lot but fingers crossed, hope you like it,**

**K xx**

**Hermione's POV**

It was a nice day at the Burrow. We were all sitting down at the table eating breakfast talking about what we were going to do today that we forgot completely about our Hogwarts letters coming today. Harry was the first to notice the four black dots in the sky heading for the Burrow. The landed perfectly on the windowsill as always and we all got up to see the letters and what we would need this year, I read mine out.

"Dear Miss Granger (It Read),

We are delighted for you to be coming back to Hogwarts this year but there is a small problem, there has been an invasion of blast ended skrewts and they have been breeding and have taken over the entire castle.

We still want you to have an education so we are sending you off to a muggle school in London. The school is called Highlands in Enfield you along with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasly and Ronald Weasly.

Your list of supplies you will need to get are on the back you will have to go to the muggle shopping centre Palace Gardens (in Enfield town) to meet us we will see you outside Waitrose today to give you your money and instructions.

Kindest Regards,

Professor McGonagall."

Silence filled the burrow for a few seconds then broke out into a hullaballoo of chattering and talking.

"How will we get there?"

"Where is Enfield anyway?"

"Will there be Quidditch?"

Over the noise which was surprisingly loud for a small amount a people I shouted,

" Stop! I know where it is I used to live there as a child, we will take the car and really Ron this is muggles they don't have broomsticks!"

Everyone went upstairs thankful with the new information to get dressed so they could get to Palace Gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: hey guys hoped you enjoyed the first chapter I will make this a little longer. I'm gonna do a different line breaker now.**

"**_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_" _"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"**

**No Ones POV**

After packing for the day they all got in the ford and set off. Hermione being the organized one had summoned a satnav and put it up in the front with Mr. Weasly and telling him that he must not touch the screen.

Halfway there Hermione brought out her supplies list.

She read it out,

"Everyone will need:

2 pens

2 pencils

1 pencil case

1 sharpener

1 rubber

1 school bag

A reading book with them at all times

Planners will be provided

You may buy a mobile phone

Uniform consists of:

For Girls:

Black school shoes

Black socks/tights

Plain green skirt or black trousers

School blouse

Green blazer

Subtle make up

Optional jumper

For boys

Black school shoes

Black socks

White shirt

Tie

Green blazer

Optional jumper

Well that's it" she finished.

They got to the shopping centre bang on time and the wizards who haven't been around muggles looked at everything in awe. McGonagall rounded everyone up and asked has everyone got there lists there was a murmurs of yes and yeahs among the group.

McGonagall asked if everyone could get into there groups that they would be with when in school. Hermione, Ron and harry were together so all that they were waiting for was Malfoy and Ginny. Once every one was in their groups she went round to each one in turn. Coming to theirs last.

" You are all probably wondering why I put you five together, and that is why you are last to get your money, I put you together for house unity I will say no mare, here is a credit card I expect that you miss granger knows how to use one the code is 1895 good day"

Taking charge almost immediately Hermione said "I think that we should get school supplies first. Starting with school bags.

They went over to new look and found a perfect bag for Ginny: **(its from Zatchels I know just go with the flow)**

blog/2012/02/the-sorbet-satchel-designed-by-zatche ls-in-collaboration-with-grazia-magazine-for-lfw/

Hermione:  . 

They went to Top Man where Draco was really enthusiastic a bout the clothes and bags.

They found a bag for draco:  item/Superdry/Superdry-Alumni-Bag/591I

Harry:  . /gola-classics-c1/bags-c17/messenger-bags-c34/gola -classics-redford-patent-p536

Ron:  . 

They went to Nandos to have lunch and came out feeling quite full.

Next they went to WH Smith to get thire stationary.


End file.
